marvelcomicsfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
James Howlett (Earth-1010)
While living as a hermit in the Yukon, after a bar fight Logan was greeted by a young mutant named Yukio, who had traveled from Japan to bring Logan back to Tokyo as a dying wish of Yashida, the Imperial Japanese officer whose life Logan saved in 1945. This event made him remember his whole past. In Japan, Logan came face to face with the Hulk, engaging in a fight. He is then captured by Viper together with Wade and Hulk. He also faced Silver Samurai, a member of the Japanese Branch of The Hand, clan Howlett briefly joined. X-Men Eventually, he went back to Canada, where he was found by the Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver and became an X-Men. | Powers = Regenerative Healing Factor: Wolverine's primary mutant ability is the "mutant healing factor". This allows him to recover from virtually any wound faster and more extensively than a normal human being. He can regenerate from most wounds in a matter of seconds. His healing powers also grant him immunity to all earthly diseases/illnesses and most effects of alcohol, drugs, and toxins. *'Delayed Aging:' In addition, his healing factor provides him with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of the aging process. Wolverine was born sometime in the early 19th century. Although well over 180 years old (as of 2013), Wolverine retains the health, appearance and physical vitality of a man in the physical prime of his life. *'Superhuman Strength:' Thanks to his healing factor and adamantium skeleton, Wolverine is able to lift up to 1 ton. Superhuman Senses: Wolverine possesses superhumanly acute senses that are comparable to those of certain animals. He can see at far greater distances, with perfect clarity, than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near total darkness. His hearing is enhanced in a similar manner, allowing him to detect sounds ordinary humans can't or to hear at much greater distances. He is able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if they are well hidden. He can track a target by scent, even if the scent has been greatly eroded by time and weather factors, with an extraordinary degree of success. Wolverine can also use his keen sense of smell to detect lies due to chemical changes within a person's scent. These senses stem from, at least partially, his constant cellular regeneration, as are his enhanced physical capabilities. Superhuman Speed: Is able to run faster than 30 mph. *'Superhuman Endurance:' Thanks to his regenerative powers, Wolverine's fatigue toxins are halted for hours, allowing him to engage in physical activity for far longer than a normal human can. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Has greater reflexes than a normal human. *'Superhuman Agility:' Has greater agility than that of a normal human. Insulated Weather Adaptation: Wolverine's body is highly resistant to certain elemental extremes, particularly cold, to the extent that he can sleep nude in subarctic conditions with no apparent injury. Adamantium Claws: Wolverine possesses 3 adamantium claws harnessed in each forearm, which come out through the skin between his knuckles. His flesh bleeds every time he "pops" his claws but his healing factor quickly stops it. The claws are able to cut through every material except adamantium itself. | Abilities = Expert Combatant: Due to his advanced age and experiences in various wars, Wolverine is well-versed in unarmed and armed combat and self-defense. Weapons Proficiency: Wolverine is proficient in handling any firearms thanks to his war experiences. | Strength = | Weaknesses = Adamantium Weapons: It can penetrate Wolverine's Adamantium-laced bones. Decapitation: If Wolverine's head was to be decapitated, he won't be able to regenerate/heal himself and thus, killing him. | Equipment = | Transportation = Motorcycle | Weapons = Adamantium-Laced Skeleton: Thanks to his unique regenerative abilities, Wolverine was able to survive the bonding of the indestructible metal alloy to his skeleton and claws. This virtually makes his bones unbreakable and also makes him able to cut through any substance or material with his claws (except adamantium). It also takes away the limits put forth by a normal skeleton, allowing him to lift more than a normal person and kick/punch with more effectiveness. And because it is believed that Wolverine can only be killed by being decapitated, he is now thought to be nearly unkillable, although if someone or something was to remove the adamantium, Wolverine could possibly be killed. His skeleton can also be damaged by adamantium at a high velocity, though this is not nearly enough to kill him. It is not easy to do this, however-- he would have to be shot at close range by (preferably) an adamantium bullet to be damaged. | Notes = | Trivia = * After returning to the spot where he saved Yashida's life Logan fully regained his memories from before he was shot in the head by Stryker. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Super-Soldiers Category:Healing Factor Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Super Strength Category:Super Senses Category:Super Speed Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Reflexes Category:Super Agility Category:Combat Masters Category:Weapons Experts Category:Howling Commandos (Earth-1010) Category:Thermal Resistance Category:X-Men (Earth-1010) Category:The Hand (Earth-1010) Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:United States Army (Earth-1010) Category:Weapon X (Earth-1010) Category:Weapon X members Category:Index (Earth-1010) Category:Alpha Flight (Earth-1010)